


DrV3: R

by holtehyde



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Canon Typical Violence, Danganronpa is an actual tv show, Drowning, Gen, Makeup artist Rantaro, Monokuma File, Pregame aspects, Remnants of despair Rantaro, Rewrite, remnants of despair, this is a rewrite implementing my own headcanons so uh massive canon divergence, will update tags as I go, ya know General Danganronpa warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtehyde/pseuds/holtehyde
Summary: Rantaro Amami is a deadly individual and a wildcard for Team Danganronpa, let’s see what he pulls off in New Danganronpa Season 53! A new mastermind! 15 new participants! Monokuma returns yet again! Get excited for this new upcoming season!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie, Ships are not a focus but, actually yeah a lot of ships are hinted at here, background and hinted relationships, spin a randomizer and its probably in here
Comments: 25
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

###  PROLOGUE

“Auditions for the new season of Danganronpa: Danganronpa 53 are still open! Send your audition tapes to 69420 Sussix Street, Belt County, JP 66879. Only two can win. Will you be-”

The announcer’s voice went silent as Rantaro turned off the television. His excitement radiated off him in palpable waves, his energy dared someone to try him right now. Why? Well it’s obvious. This season he was going on his ninth season being a contestant in Danganronpa. And he had high, high hopes for the new contestants. He was the first and only person to survive through many seasons and he was damn proud of it. You may wonder how he managed to achieve this, but it should be clear once you realize who he is. He is Rantaro Amami. The Remnant Of Despair that hosted the first post-Junko televised killing game. The game starred himself and his own family. He played the mastermind that time. Spent his time basking in the despair of his family tearing themselves apart in front of him. From the murder of his youngest sister where she got dismembered and ripped to shreds. Hey body hidden in the potluck chili. All the way to the crushing execution of his father. Where a silhouette of his own wife stabbed him tens of hundreds of times until he bled out with terror in his eyes. Needless to say, the producers were ecstatic to still have him as a player. It was two weeks until the contestants got announced and collected. Though, Rantaro himself was preparing a few tricks with the producers. Who was he if not a generous showman? Oh right, a killer, a narcissist, and a flat out asshole. This season was going to be fun. 

It was still too early to be placing bets on the contestants. I mean hell they weren’t even all cast yet. Even so, Rantaro had a pleasing suspicion that this “Kokichi Oma” guy was going to be interesting. I mean who in the world auditions to be the “Ultimate Supreme Leader” without a goal in mind, without some spice to add? No one as far as Rantaro cares to know. Not to mention the possible dynamics between Korekiyo Shinguji and Angie Yonaga. He was looking forward to being a part of this.

Days passed, then a week, then it was time for the contestants to get picked up for the game. Rantaro grinned, time to meet the victims. 


	2. Chapter 1: What Is Worth Without Witnesses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: What Is Worth Without Witnesses?  
> Daily Life Start  
> Day 1

###  Chapter 1: What Is Worth Without Witnesses?

####  Daily Life

####  DAY 1

This blonde girl, what was her name? Oh yeah! Kaede Akamatsu. The girl ran into him alongside this short pretty boy named Shuichi Saihara. Looks like the protagonists have already come into play. Looks like it’s his time to begin. “Oh hey there. You guys get kidnapped too? Well at least you both look alright. That’s good. Ya know the situation could be a lot better, it looks like we’re trapped.”

Kaede spoke up, “Yeah..” she eyed him up, curious about his laid back demeanor. “Do you remember how you got here?” 

Rantaro chuckled seeming nervous, “Since you’re asking I guess you’re the same way. You guys don’t remember anything do you?” he sighed, so much for that. “I guess that means everyone here is the same”

Shuichi’s eyes widened, “Huh? Everyone?” he asked.

Rantaro looked towards Shuichi, he had forgotten the detective was there. “I asked the others too. They all said they don’t remember.”

Shuichi looked almost disheartened by the information. “So it seems…” he started mumbling, “It’s like we all have amnesia or something.. That can’t be normal.”

Rantaro butt into his mumbling with a dead serious look on his face. “Welp, I guess we’re all in a pretty abnormal situation then.” He noticed Shuichi flush at him recognizing his mumbling, how odd.

Kaede looked panicked, “I’m sure amnesia is a stretch. We’re probably all confused. We’ll remember eventually!” she said, seeming desperate to believe it wasn’t that serious. Little did she know. Little did she know. 

Rantaro laughed in a lighthearted tone. “Yeah it may be a stretch but it’s more likely than brainwashing or group hypnosis. In any case, I hope we remember soon. I don’t want to end up the outcast.”

Kaede still looked nervous but asked “The outcast? What do you mean?”

He rubbed the back of his neck in a calm manner. “To tell you the truth, how I got here isn’t the only thing I don’t remember. I also forgot my own talent.” he lied with ease. The producers made a specific exception that he could keep all his memories, as a way to ‘spice up’ the game.

“What?” Kaede and Shuichi chorused in confusion. 

Rantaro sighed, “Yeah, figured as much. I know I must have some sort of Ultimate talent but I can’t remember. I wouldn’t blame you if you don’t believe me.” he fixed his posture and looked straight at the two. “I never told you guys my name did I? It’s not like I told you and then forgot right?”

Kaede looked to Shuichi and back to Rantaro then shook her head, “No you haven’t told us your name yet.”

Rantaro chuckled then sighed in relief, “Alright great. Well… My name is Rantaro Amami. I know I can’t remember my ultimate talent at the moment but I promise, I’m not a bad guy. It’s nice to meet ya. Hopefully we can get along, we’re not going anywhere for awhile.” 

Kaede frowned at him, “Don’t say that! We’ll escape soon.” She shot a look at Rantaro.

Rantaro’s easygoing expression sobered in an instant, “You really think it’ll be that easy?”

Shuichi shot a confused look, “What do you mean?”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s just a feeling” Rantaro smiled with ease at the two as he walked away with a wave behind him. They’re probably wondering what he’s thinking and how he’s so easygoing right now. Oh well that’ll be the least of their worries soon enough. He smiled as he headed towards the gym for the big reveal. Tick tock, day one begins. 

“HELL YEAH!! It’s a- It’s a-” Monokid started, building dramatics as he talked.

“KILLING-GAME” Monodam cut him off. Which was effective in both ruining the buildup and pissing Monokid off. 

The group of 16 had very mixed reactions. Kaede gags in revulsion but Kokichi? He seemed almost entertained by the idea, he’s definitely gonna be interesting. Korekiyo and Ryoma seemed analytical. Even, dare he say, considering the game, one of them will probably end up a killer. He gazed around from Angie and her declarations of holy intervention. Over to Miu and her obscene comments to Kirumi and her collected demeanor. Now’s as good a time as any to pull his predictions. Killers hmm let’s see.. Kirumi, Korekiyo, Miu, Maki, judging by audition tapes Shuichi is a strong chance too. Victims.. Angie, Tenko, Kaito, Himiko, and by god he hopes Tsumugi dies. Ninth time’s the charm, maybe he’ll even die this go round. His eyes glint with something equally excited and malicious. Then he glosses his face back to his easy going expression. When’s Monokuma gonna show up? He’s late. As soon as the thought crosses his mind, everyone’s attention darts to the center of the room. Looking at the monochromatic bear floating down with angel wings. There he is, now this shit show can begin. 

“I know you goody-two-shoes’s won’t want to murder unless I give you a little push so.. DRUMROLL PLEASE dundundundun your first motive is the First Blood Perk! The first person to kill can forgo the class trial and escape, isn’t that exciting? All you have to do is kill someone, it’s not that hard.” Monokuma grins in a way that spells disaster, it’s about time now. Tick tock, let day one of the official killing game begin. 

Kokichi was laughing like a loon, “So! Which of you guys will die first? I hope it’s the skanky pig” he blurted out. Miu seemed to take offense to that.

“H-how dare you!” she yelled towards him.

He brushed her off and quieted down, “What do you mean? That was a lie.” he smirked as Miu looked in shock and then exasperation as she stuttered to try and defend herself.

“Y-you lying little shit!” Miu exclaimed as she ran out of the gym. Everyone’s eyes drawn to the exchange. Kokichi seemed to flourish in the attention. Rantaro decided to keep note of that as he moved to talk to Korekiyo and Angie.

“God is watching over us! He’d never let anything happen that wasn’t meant to.” Angie was talking to Korekiyo. They seemed to be discussing what to do about the killing game. The situation they found themselves in was rather bizarre.

“How interesting is it that in the most desperate times believers are still able to cling to their faith. Humanity is truly incredible.” Korekiyo muttered. He continued to ramble into a tangent about the incredible beauty of humanity. About how the killing game will be a great experience to see how his peers will react to reaching their limits. 

Rantaro approached and joined in their conversation with no issue. The three headed out of the gym to explore the campus. Game on mastermind.

“BEDTIME URSINE!” the cubs chorused on the monitor as the trio looked up at them. Korekiyo and Angie yawned and bid Rantaro farewell as they headed to their rooms. Now, he figured, was as good a time as any to reach out to the mastermind. So he headed out of his room and knocked, once, twice, and the door opened. Rantaro stepped in without warning and almost immediately had a knife to his throat. He chuckled, “I sure hope this isn’t how you treat all your guests.” and he grabbed the knife and set it aside before sitting on the mastermind’s bed. This room is cluttered as hell, never expected a mastermind to be letting their own work crowd their room. It’s not really subtle. He grinned up at the standing figure.

“What do you want, survivor?” The figure spit the word ‘survivor’ like an insult. Rantaro got used to jealous contestants and masterminds a long time ago. They all risk death each and every season so it’s only fair they’d be bitter after knowing his talent and history. Regardless he grinned.

“I just wanted to meet my partner for this season. Is that so bad?” he was sure the way he said ‘partner’ would frustrate the mastermind but he didn’t care. They were disposable, he wasn’t. 

The mastermind groaned in annoyance as they walked closer to where Rantaro lay. “You met me, now what?” they eyed the man with caution. 

“Now? I’m done here.” he stood up and headed towards the door. “Expect to see me again” he grinned at the figure from the entryway. “I expect a good performance this season, mastermind.” he spit the title back with the same venom the figure had used previously as he walked out and closed the door. Now to get back to his room and get some rest. He has to be on top of his game for the rest of the game, he can’t get tired by the second day. He finally arrived at his room and locked the door behind him before he started his bedtime routine. He looked to the surveillance camera and smiled. “Goodnight Team Danganronpa” and he shut the lights off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got almost the whole first chapter written so I’ll update with my backlog every few days and then upload as I finish segments!


	3. Chapter 1: Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: What Is Worth Without Witnesses?  
> Daily Life  
> Day 2

####  DAY 2

“RISE AND SHINE URSINE!!” the bears screeching voices filled the room as the monitor lit up. Rantaro groaned and stretched before he heard a knock at his door. He opted to rush and get dressed and wash his face before he opened the door. He opened the door and startled seeing Kaede at his door. It makes sense he presumed. He made himself out to be a character of interest already. Though that’s kinda the whole point of him being the antagonist. He shot a lazy grin at her. “To what do I owe the pleasure of you rushing my morning routine Kaede?” his grin didn’t reach his eyes as he gave her a cold look for forcing him to skip his makeup.

Kaede shivered under Rantaro’s cold gaze that disappeared as soon as it arrived. His eyes flashed with something. He then went back to his regular easy going expression that fit his lazy grin. She got shaken and confused but she pulled herself together. “All of us are meeting in the dining hall so I figured I’d come get you!” She smiled in anticipation at him.

“Yeah alright, lemme do my makeup first and we can head over.” Rantaro replied as he walked to his bathroom and invited Kaede to sit down in a chair. Unbeknown to her the chair was in his direct view through the mirror so he could watch her. He didn’t understand the entire reason why she was seeking him out. He assumed it was part of her role as the protagonist. One should rather be safe than sorry though. He pushed her presence to the back of his mind and started on his makeup. After finishing his base makeup he called over to Kaede. She hadn't moved much from her spot. “Green or neutral eyeshadow?” he turned back to look at her and show her his palettes.

She looked at him with a question in her eyes before relaxing. She replied “I’d say green, I think it’d look good on you” she smiled before watching him nod and turn back to do his eyeshadow. A few minutes passed before he walked out of the bathroom and slid on his shoes.

“We’re supposed to go to the dining hall yeah?” he asked as he grabbed his key and nodded towards the door to let her go in front of him. 

Kaede walked fast not wanting to seem intrusive by staying in Rantaro’s room any longer than he wanted her to. She stood by as he locked the door and they started walking towards the dining hall. The courtyard was eerie and quiet as they walked, it seemed like everyone was there already. She knew she should’ve expected that since he took so long to do his makeup. There was something about being alone with him that was comfortable but put her on edge all the same. He could stand to be less cryptic in her opinion but she wouldn’t push him, everyone has their reasons for how they are. She decided to speak up, if only to distract herself from her thoughts and the deafening silence. Gonta was right, there really aren’t any bugs. “I don’t really know that much about you? Could you tell me about yourself?” she looked at him pleading. She saw his face get washed over in thought but soon he was back to his usual expression. 

“Yeah sure, what do you want to know?”

“Uh.. I know! What’s your family like? Do you have any siblings?” She exclaimed, looking oh so proud of herself for thinking of a question.

“My fam is pretty intense honestly, I mean I guess it’s gotta be, having 12 sisters and all. Yeah?” He chuckled and grinned at her. “How about you Kaede? Anyone waiting for you outside?”

Kaede smiled softly but a bit remorseful, “You could say that, I’ve got my parents but no siblings. I’ve always wondered what it was like to have siblings.”

Rantaro looked off to the distance in a fond way like he was remembering something or someone. “Having siblings pretty much just means everyone’s fighting over the bathrooms. Especially in the mornings to get ready for school. I had to get up at 3am some mornings to be ready by the time my 8am bus pulled around”

Kaede laughed, “Guess it’s good I didn’t have that experience huh?” she smiled at him as his mock frustration bled into a laugh of his own.

“Yeah it’s a lot” he said as he came down from a laughing fit with a final few chuckles. As he quieted down he looked around to check for prying ears. “You know Kaede, with your can-do attitude you have what it takes to win…” He trailed off. He ignored Kaede’s confused and dumbstruck expression. He sighed before opening his mouth to continue but cut through his train of thought. “We can talk about this later” he stopped walking in front of a door, oh it looked like they arrived. Rantaro opened the dining hall door and held it for Kaede to go in before following her. 

“Hey guys!” Kaito yelled at the pair as they entered, it seems he was the first to notice them as everyone else turned to look at them. 

Korekiyo eyed Rantaro up before asking the question on everyone’s mind, “Why are you two so late?” the room went silent for a moment as everyone waited for a response before Miu butted in.

“Pretty boy here was obviously getting his morning wood dealt with!” she exclaimed loud and proud. Her vulgar statement sounding absolute and sure of the situation. She bursted into haughty laughter before a voice shut her down.

“Just because you want to fuck him you dumb skank doesn’t mean that’s what happened.” Kokichi shot a look at her which quickly ruined her bold attitude. He made a disgusted face at her as she started to whimper. “Ew stop playing with yourself you filthy pig!” He yelled as her legs pressed together not-so-subtle in trying to get pleasure out of it. He shot a wink at Rantaro as a silent “you’re welcome” for changing the topic. 

Rantaro felt a bit relieved for the attention to not be completely on him anymore as he went to sit down at the table. He dished out his food to his plate and started eating. The conversation continued between everyone as normal as it could. Everyone seemed to be avoiding the topic of the killing game they were in. No one mentioned the first blood perk or death in general. He joined into some of the conversations and debates while he ate. Soon enough someone mentioned the elephant in the room.

“Gonta’s glad everyone’s here! Gonta would hate if a friend had died.” Gonta said, seeming to not realize his lack of tact in bringing up the topic. The tension in the room immediately shot up, it was palpable, thick enough to cut through. Everyone glanced at each other waiting to see who’d reply.

Kaede spoke up through the tension, of course she would, she's the protagonist. “Of course no one’s dead! We’re all friends! Friends don’t kill each other” she smiled. The smile was probably supposed to look warm and reassuring but seemed tense to Rantaro. It seemed to do the trick though because the tension soon boiled down and the room relaxed again. 

“Hey Rantaro, what’s your ultimate?” Tsumugi asked him, oh of course she did. The table was discussing each other’s ultimate talents and he’s the only one that hadn’t mentioned his own. 

He rubbed the back of his neck in a lazy but mock nervous expression. “Oh I uh, don’t know” he replied. He watched people’s jaws drop to the floor. Right before they started trampling him with questions.

“How!?” Kaito yelled.

“Must be an effect of my maaagic” Himiko mumbled as she slipped back in her seat trying to get comfortable.

“Really?!” Tenko jumped up shouting her question. She followed it with a snide comment. One about how ‘degenerate males’ shouldn’t even qualify for ultimates.

Everyone was jumping at him with questions until Maki spoke up. The room fell into another hush of tension. “How can we be sure you’re not dangerous?” Maki grumbled, her words effective in shutting everyone else up. 

All eyes were on Rantaro as he threw a kind smile on his face and chuckled to relieve some tension before replying. “I guess you just gotta trust me.” he replied in a relaxed tone that seemed to calm everyone but Kaito, Maki, and Shuichi down. Figures the trio would stick together like that. Oh well, he did what he needed to in the moment. It’s part of the game that not everyone will trust him. Sucks that one of them is the protag’s understudy though. 

Soon after the tension broke, everyone decided to go their separate ways. Heading to explore the campus. A few hours passed as Rantaro scouted around the areas he hadn’t been to. He decided as evening struck to go check out the library before it turns into a murder scene. He had finally gotten settled with the book he picked out. It was some fake YA novel obviously based around the remnants of despair. Then a certain unpleasantry sat next to him.

“What do you want?” Rantaro addressed the person, not looking up from his book.

“Really couldn’t be any more obvious, huh survivor?” the person looked disapproving at the book in his hands.

“Yeah and you aren’t?” Rantaro grinned in amusement. “I mean I don’t think I could be more obvious than your talent if I showed the protag my chapter of this book.”

The mastermind frowned and sighed. “Alright whatever. If no one kills by the end of tonight I’m dropping an extra motive in the morning and I got the order to consult you about it”

Rantaro looked up at the person, making eye contact. “Give them glimpses into their back stories, their meaning to live, what they left on the outside. Some will be desperate to get out asap, trust me I helped with characterization.” He looks back to his book. He continues skimming through as the mastermind processes the idea.

The person looked as if they were deep in thought. They relinquished any arguments they had. “Alright, that’s what I’ll do” they got up and exited the library, leaving Rantaro alone again. He sat and read through the book about halfway. Finally the night time announcement sounded. 

“NIGHT TIME URSINE!!” The bears lit up the monitors in the hall as Rantaro headed to his room in the dorms. Once he got inside and locked the door he was undressed and getting to his bed in record time. He grinned a sadistic grin as he thought back to his time as a remnant. Delectable memories of despair fluttering around his mind as he fell asleep. He fell asleep for the second time in this bed. 


	4. Chapter 1: Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: What Is Worth Without Witnesses?  
> Daily Life  
> Day 3

####  DAY 3

“RISE AND SHINE URSINE!” the bears screamed through the speakers of the monitors. Monosuke spoke up from the group and said “Youse best get to the dining hall, pops has an announcement” . With a pointed look towards the camera the monitors went static and shut off. 

Rantaro groaned and shoved his pillow over his head. One thing he did not miss from these games was how early they had to get up. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard knocking at his door, ughh. He threw his covers off into a messy pile and swung his legs off his bed to head towards the door. “Who is it?” he grumbled as he swung open the door to see Kaede and Shuichi? Their eyes darted to Rantaro as he stood in the open door and they both flushed without realizing. That is until a moment later. Oh.

Shuichi shuffled in an awkward manner. Kaede looked at Rantaro before clearing her throat. “Did we wake you?” she asked, gesturing to Rantaro’s state of undress. 

Rantaro glanced down at himself and noticed his low rise pajama pants and lack of shirt. Oh. That’s why they’re blushing huh. Wait. Oh shit. Okay. He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair, “Yeah you did, what do you need?” he looked straight at them.

Kaede smiled at him, reminiscent of her smile from yesterday. “I figured I’d grab you so we can walk to the dining hall together!” 

Shuichi looked between the other two his nerves buzzing, questions filling his head. He tried to stop himself from fidgeting. 

Rantaro shifted his posture and opened the door for the two protagonists. “I still have to get dressed and do my makeup so you’ll have to wait for me” he gestured towards the armchairs around. “Feel free to sit down but please don’t rummage through my stuff” he noted them heading toward the chairs. He then grabbed a set of clothes from his wardrobe and went into his bathroom. Goddamn is this going to be an everyday thing? He sighed after he spit out his toothpaste and rinsed out the sink. He’s gonna need a pay raise this season. As he continued dressing he heard snippets of the two talking in his room.

“I swear Kaede. He knows more than he’s letting on! We can’t trust him!” Shuichi exclaimed in tense yet hushed tones to the girl who didn’t seem to take his warning too seriously. 

“Shuichi, he's a good guy. He may know more than we think but it’s not like he’s a threat, don’t worry about it.” she paused for a moment, seeming to think to herself. “Maybe we can even get him to help us find the mastermind!” Kaede suggested. She was way too proud of herself for suggesting what could possibly turn out to be a sabotage plan if put in motion.

Rantaro picked the moment after that to walk out of the bathroom with his eyeshadow palettes. “Hey what colors should I use today?” He asked the two and showed them the palettes he had. 

“Pink, purple, and green?” Shuichi suggested slightly blushing. 

Shit, Rantaro realized he hadn’t put his shirt on yet. But those color suggestions were interesting. The detective was obvious about having a thing for Rantaro himself and Kaede as well. One can only guess what the purple implies. Maybe it’s Kaito. Hopefully it’s Kaito. Rantaro cut out of his thoughts as Kaede added a suggestion.

“Oo so you could use pink and purple for your lids and green for your inner corner. Oh! Maybe you can use orange for your under eye!” she suggested in an eager tone and Rantaro looked her over, once, twice, you know what alright.

“Oh that’s nicee! Thanks Kaede.” Rantaro replied before making his way back into the bathroom to finish his makeup. Hmm.. where’s the purple.. Oh. Oh no. That’s not good. Rantaro dismisses the thought, Shuichi couldn’t be that hopeless. He’s meant to be a protagonist. Then again, Kaede has placed her complete trust in him already. Maybe the protags this time around just have much, much worse judgement than usual. He walked out of the bathroom once he finished his makeup and pulled on his shirt. “Alright we ready to go?” he asked the pair as he walked toward his hall door. 

“Oh uh yeah” Shuichi replied. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he and Kaede walked to follow Rantaro out of the door. 

“We gotta hurry if we don’t want to be late like yesterday!” Kaede pointed out as she quickened her step. Well it’s only fair, she was pretty embarrassed by the reaction they got yesterday. There’s only so much a girl can put up with. She’d probably keel over and die from embarrassment if it happened again. Especially if the rumor came out that she’d slept with both Rantaro and her fellow protagonist. 

This time when they all arrived in the dining hall Kaito was the first to notice them, yet again. This time he addressed Shuichi instead of him or Kaede. “HEY! Sidekick! Why’re you late buddy?” 

Shuichi walked over to him to try and get the attention off himself. It turned out to be successful.

Miu yet again just had to say something nasty right as the day started. “Haha two days in a row huh? Damn pretty boy got some game.” She cackled, CACKLED, before Maki threw a butter knife past her head effective in shutting her up.

“Don’t you know how to keep your mouth shut?” Maki barked at Miu before returning to her meal sitting next to Kaito.

Kaede nodded a silent thank you to Maki as she sat down on the other side of Shuichi. 

Rantaro took advantage of the topic brushing over to go take his seat next to Korekiyo and Angie. As he sat down the table fell into steady conversation among groups.

“UPUPUPUPUPU!!!” Monokuma laughed at the shaken reactions as he burst out of the ceiling onto the table top. “ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE SHITS! Since none of you have taken advantage of the gracious opportunity for murder I gave you, I’m giving you a new motive!” There were various reactions across the table. Still though nothing was as dramatic as Kaito’s horrified expression. “In each of your rooms you have a tablet with your motive video. Just a little reminder of what you stand to lose, what you’re missing out on here. Feel free to sacrifice yourself to help someone more important get out! Upupupu…” Monokuma’s laugh trailed off as he seemed to disappear into thin air. He left the room shaken to its core.

“Holy shit” Ryoma muttered, encompassing what the whole room was dying to say.

The room was tense and at least two of those in the room knew there’d be someone dead by tomorrow morning. One of them smiled. 

Rantaro went to his room after the meal telling Kaede he’d hang out with her later. He needed to check if he received a motive video like everyone else so he decided it was best to split. When he got to the dorms he met with an unfortunately familiar face. He rolled his eyes and passed the person as he walked to his room and locked the door behind himself. He looked at his table and saw it, he found his motive. He grabbed the tablet and slid off his shoes collapsing on his bed. He pressed play on the video. He already knew what was on his, how couldn't he? It was a video telling about his past as a remnant of despair and a vague idea of how successful he is outside the game. The producers didn't actually want him killing this season. So they must not have put much effort into his motives. He closed the video and set the tablet down. He figured he should go meet up with Kaede now, she and Shuichi wanted to talk to him about something. He straightened up his clothes, slipped his shoes back on, and headed out the door to meet them in the courtyard. He walked the way there with minimal issue until he ran into Korekiyo and Angie. He immediately wrapped into conversation with them.

"Even if I have a blessed following out there it's in God's plan for me to be here right now!" Angie said in a tone way too cheery for them to be talking about their provided motives to kill. 

"I don't see how family links on the outside were seen to be a good enough motive for me to kill. As far as I recall my family favors my sister." Korekiyo grumbled, not realizing what Rantaro knows. That he was never meant to kill this chapter, Korekiyo will kill in the third trial. "Did you watch yours Rantaro?" he looked at Rantaro with a curious raise of his eyebrow.

"Nah I didn't think it was worth it, I mean it's not like I'm gonna kill someone anyway." Rantaro bluffed with confident ease, it wasn't completely a lie. He was intent to not kill. He only watched his video out of pure curiosity. He wanted to see how well Team Danganronpa pulled off the production.

"That makes sense, it doesn't seem like murder would do any of us here any good." Korekiyo replied with thought. "Oh right, you were going somewhere right?" He asked.

"Yeah I was heading to meet up with Kaede and Shuichi, they wanted to talk about something" he shrugged. "I figured I might as well go see what they need" 

Korekiyo nodded in silence, about to open his mouth to speak before Angie butted in.

"You shouldn't keep them waiting! God says you're desperately needed for their discussion!" Angie says in a sort of sing song dreamy manner, almost like she's not completely herself saying this. That’s weird. Oh well.

"Oh alright yeah, well I'll be on my way" Rantaro waved back at them as he walked away to finally get to the courtyard. 

Once he got to the courtyard he found Kaede sitting on a bench sorting through her backpack. No sign of Shuichi yet, maybe he’s late. “Hey Kaede, wasn’t Shuichi supposed to be here?”

She looked up from her things to smile at him. “Yeah he is, he just went to grab us some snacks.” she patted the spot next to her on the bench signaling for him to sit with her.

Rantaro sat down before he opened his mouth once more, “Are you sure it’s a good idea for him to be alone right now? A new motive just got released” he asked with mock concern. Truth be told he was excited to see who dies first and he’d love the twist of the detective being first to go.

Kaede looked nervous at the point being brought up before shoving her fear to the side. She pushed on a cheery expression “I’m sure he’ll be fine! He’s a smart guy”. Oh little did she know.

Before the atmosphere could get too awkward Shuichi jogged up. He was holding three bags of chips and three bottles of water. “Hey Kaede, Rantaro, here’s our snacks. I tried to take a guess to what you both would like. Sorry if I messed it up.” he mumbled the last one as if he expected pushback for his decisions. He extended the chips and water towards the two seated.

Rantaro chuckled, “Hey man don't worry about it, we’re good” he grinned at Shuichi. “Thanks for thinking of us” he took the extended food and drink from the shorter man. 

Shuichi relaxed into Rantaro’s welcoming aura. He handed Kaede her chips and drink and sat down on her other side. 

Rantaro sat his chips down next to him and looked to the other two. "So, what is it you two wanted to talk about?" he asked the pair. He waited a few moments in expectant silence before, shocking enough, Shuichi was the one to speak up.

"I know you know more than you're telling us." he stated rather sternly compared to his usually soft spoken nature.

"Hmm? What makes you say that?" Rantaro questioned, he expected this eventually, just not so soon.

"I don't know why but I know you know more than us." he exhaled. "We wanted to ask you to help us find and take down the mastermind" he paused for a moment. He looked to Kaede for some sort of approval which he seemed to get as he started talking again. "I recognize that this is a risk for both of us but Kaede trusts you and... and I believe in her!" he stumbled on the last part but said it with so much conviction. It was almost like he was trying to convince himself as well as everyone else here.

Rantaro looked between the two and his expression hardened. "If you're convinced I know so much more than everyone else why are you telling me this? How do you know *I'm* not the mastermind?" 

Kaede spoke up then, "I trust you Rantaro and we're friends! Friends would never hurt each other like this" she smiled at him. She nudged Shuichi to continue but he looked to be still thinking over what Rantaro said. 

Shuichi glanced back at them and spoke again. "I don't know if you're the mastermind or not but I figure Monokuma would've flipped out on us if we found you out. Plus if you were the mastermind you wouldn't even let the idea you could be the mastermind exist. You definitely wouldn't say it yourself." he looked satisfied with his own explanation as he eyed Rantaro for reactions.

"Hey hey yeah you caught my bluff, no need to look so tense" Rantaro replied laughing a bit to try and break the tension. It seemed to work as he saw Kaede’s and Shuichi's shoulders relax. "So what do you guys want me to help with? Do you have a plan or somethin? I have no idea who the mastermind is but I can try to help you with what I've figured out so far." 

Kaede smiled at the two men and asked a pretty out of sorts question. "I know this is probably unrelated but where'd you get so much makeup? I haven't noticed any in my room and none of the other girls have either." she was smart, asking a question that seemed unrelated to gauge how much info Rantaro has. Unfortunately for her and the others, even if they find out his history they won't be much closer. He isn't a big piece to finding the mastermind.

But of course he can't hand her his backstory on a silver platter. "I guess I was on a walk to a job when they grabbed me? I'm a makeup artist ya know, I'm not sure why they let me keep it though" he hoped that answer would suffice for now.

Kaede considered his response. And she, to Rantaro's perspective, accepted it, at least for now. Shuichi, on the other hand, was watching him with purpose. Waiting for his facade to crack and him to spill the truth. Sucks for him that Rantaro has been at this for a while, much longer than he has. The woman spoke up, "Well that's odd, but I mean they left me my hair pin so maybe it's a thing they do for some people". After that the three drifted into more casual conversation. About little things that they remember. About themselves. And about how their life has been since they got trapped here. 

"Wait wait WAIT,, You're only 21??" Kaede half screamed after Shuichi had mentioned his birthday trip to America. He had also mentioned how a week earlier he wouldn't have been let in the bars.

"Yeah why? Is that weird?" he looked at her with a sort of confused expression.

"Oh no no I just thought you were older to be such a renowned detective!" she exclaimed, seeming flustered. "I'm just shocked, I'm only as famous as I am right now because I was a pianist prodigy as a child. ..wait, can you be a child prodigy in detective-ing? Is that a thing?" she looked to Rantaro hoping he'd sooth her awkward feeling. 

"I don't know Kaede. We are all ultimates, but if it makes you feel better you're definitely not the oldest here. I've got five or so years on you and Ryoma and Korekiyo have a couple years on me." he piped up in the conversation.

"YOU'RE 29?? HOLY SHIT" She was taken aback by the information. He guessed she was in full right to be shocked. He didn't look much older than her but then again Korekiyo didn't either and he was 31.

“Yeah I’m kinda old I guess” Rantaro shrugged. “I still look good though” he joked and winked at Kaede. "Anyway, aside from me being old as hell. Shuichi, how is Kaito doing? I know you hang with him and Maki. Have you heard from either of them about their motive?"

Shuichi perked up a bit at being addressed. "Oh yeah, Maki got something pretty upsetting in her motive. Kaito's had his hands full comforting her" 

Kaede pulled herself together to ask him a question "what could be so bad about her past that she's so broken down?"

Shuichi shrugged, "I don't know but it's not our business to pry".

"Yeah not like it stopped you two from grilling me about myself for a solid hour" Rantaro remarked.

Kaede frowned, "okay crybaby calm down" she said. She punctuated it with a wink in Rantaro’s direction. A ringing noise went off from out of nowhere. “Shit. Okay. I gotta go guys, Miu wanted to meet up. You'll be fine right?"

Shuichi nodded, "That's fine I'll go meet up with Maki and Kaito, we were supposed to be ready to work out soon anyway"

Rantaro nodded as well. "Yeah don't worry Kaede, I'm sure we'll be fine" he called a farewell her way as she ran towards Miu's lab and turned to Shuichi. "Well I’ll see ya, I'm gonna go meet with a friend" he waved back at Shuichi as they both walked in opposing directions. 

Moments after the three had split a squealing alarm had gone off. And then Monokuma had started broadcasting. “New addition to the motive! One of you suckers must die by morning or everyone forced to participate will die! Don’t worry, be murderous! UPUPUPU..” the broadcast shut off with a clipping sound. The tension among the ultimates just skyrocketed, the reality set in to everyone. At least one of them is going to die by tomorrow morning. 

As Rantaro walked through the dorms that evening something was off. He was heading to grab Ryoma for a movie night in Korekiyo’s room but when he knocked no one answered. He knocked again, more harsh, and the door gave in. The door slid as if it’d never been locked. It opened to the view of Ryoma’s room about the same as usual but with a note next to his motive tablet. Oh no. He walked in and grabbed the paper, it read; “Dear whoever finds this, Actually let’s be honest here. Hey Rantaro.” Well that was fucking weird. He continued reading, “If you watch my motive video you’ll see that I have absolute horse shit outside of here. Nothing to live for. I’ve decided to sacrifice myself for the rest of you. By the time you read this I’ll most likely be dead and cold somewhere around the school. I hope someone gains some good from my sacrifice. Thank you, Rantaro, Korekiyo, Angie, Kaede, everyone for being so good to me while we’ve been here. Stay safe.” Rantaro choked on tears he didn’t realize were forming. He pocketed the note and rushed to grab Korekiyo and Angie, they had to find Ryoma. 

He rushed to Korekiyo’s room and almost slammed into it trying to stop himself before knocking. 

Korekiyo opened his door to a frazzled Rantaro. Studying the other man’s features he decided he needed to know what was going on, “What’s wrong?” he inquired. He saw the raw panic in Rantaro’s eyes as the man spoke up.

“We have to find Ryoma” Rantaro stated, his ragged tone leaving no room for argument. He panted, trying to keep his rage, fear, and panic contained.

Korekiyo and Angie’s eyes widened. Moments later the three were dashing out of the dorms. The trio competing against life and fate itself to try and save their friend. The three rushed towards the main building. They searched whatever they could access, without breaking curfew rules.

“Where is he?!” Angie panicked, her muscles still tense as she wrapped her arms around herself. She took slow deep breaths, desperate to control her accelerated breathing. She tried to take deep breaths and smile her way through it but she trembled in terror. She was thinking of the worst outcome right now. Especially because of what Rantaro had told her and Korekiyo. Ryoma could be dead. They needed to find him, and they needed to do it now. 


	5. Chapter 1: Deadly Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: What Is Worth Without Witnesses?  
> Deadly Life  
> Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update everyone! I appreciate those of you that have left comments so far it’s really nice to see that others enjoy my story too! :D

####  Deadly Life

####  DAY 4

“RISE AND SHINE URSINE” the monitor in Korekiyo’s room blared and the three of them shot awake from their hazy sleep. They rushed to their own rooms to get ready for the day. They met back at the dorm entrance to search the remaining areas of the campus.

Rantaro, Korekiyo, and Angie rushed around the final buildings. Finally they found themselves staring wide eyed into the open pool.

*Ding dong dong ding* “A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!” the words rang out on monitors and speakers throughout the campus. “Everyone please gather in the pool house near the gym!” Monokuma’s words struck fear in everyone as their peers gathered in the building. All fifteen of them face to face with death. Ryoma’s bloated body stuck out like a sore thumb in the previously clear and pristine water. The water now dyed pink with blood. 

“What. The. Fuck.” Maki’s blunt words rung clear through the tense air. Here they were, everyone, save one person who is present only as a corpse.

Glancing from end to end Rantaro recognized the truth. One of these people killed Ryoma. The thought made him sick. His eyes connected with Angie's and then with Korekiyo's as he sent them both sympathetic nods.

Someone cleared their throat and broke the tense fog of despair.

Kaede looked to Ryoma, then back at her peers. She spoke. "I- I can't believe he's dead"

Shuichi nodded but stayed silent.

Monokuma piped up with ominous laughter. "First Blood Perk says whoever killed him gets out scott free!" his disgusting grin widens even more as he speaks. "Sooooo...Whodunnit?"

Silence overcame the room yet again. They waited.

Kirumi took a step forward from the group. "I did it."

Everyone looked at the maid in terror as Monokuma's metallic eyes gleamed.

Angie looked on the verge of tears.

Korekiyo was glaring daggers, if only looks could kill.

Rantaro was staring blankly.

Kaede's lips were pursed and shaky.

Shuichi's fists were gripped so tight his nails were dug into his palms.

Tenko stared at the floor while Gonta sobbed pathetically next to her.

Kaito looked on in terror as Maki stepped forward. "Why?" Maki asked, though it seemed more a demand than a question.

Before Kirumi could reply Kokichi laughed. "Well it's obvious isn't it? She sacrificed someone less important to save herself!" he grinned in a way that was grotesque as he bared his teeth at Kirumi. "Isn't that right? Murderer."

Maki went to grip Kokichi's throat. Moments later Kaito grabbed her and yanked her away from the purple bastard.

Kirumi sighed and looked resigned but relieved. She stood near Monokuma facing who were previously her allied peers. "He's right, though I wouldn't put it so brashly. Ryoma found out he had nothing on the outside and offered his life so I could get back to my charges." She smiled fondly, whether she was thinking of Ryoma or her job is anyone's guess.

"Upupupupupu" Monokuma's eyes lit up enthusiastically. "Looks like we've got a real fighter on our hands" his grin widened, eyes narrowed. "Let's see how far she'll go to survive." The lights went out in a flash. Red smoke and lights flooded the air until everything was different. The pool was deeper, drained completely. There were large shards of something at the bottom of the drop. Kirumi was on the diving board as the smoke cleared and the lights flickered back on. Monokuma laughed heartily. "If you can climb to the top you'll find an exit" his grin washed over with mischief. A heavy rope dropped down from the high ceiling that seemed to extend into blurred light.

Kirumi's eyes went wide as the rope fell in front of her. There was no way. She was going to get out. He couldn't keep her here. She works for some very important people. She will be found. No question about it. So why does it feel like this truly is her only option?

She shuddered like a cold breeze brushed past her skin and grasped the rope. As she gripped the rope and latched onto the rough material, barbs poked out of the rope and into her gloved hands. She winced but kept climbing. Up and up and up.

Everyone else stared in horror as their former friend's body tore itself apart. Ripping apart even as she tried desperately to climb to freedom. Her blood dripped down into the barren pit below.

The further up she got the more barbs dug into her skin. Higher and higher, brighter and brighter. Her eyes blurred from shocking lights, hot tears, and blood loss. She cried and climbed. Cried and climbed. It was worth it. She would get out alive. She would survive to continue to succeed. 

Moments passed, then minutes. Kirumi’s head hit the ceiling. She looked up to find her exit only to see solid glass. She breathed in. One. Two. SNAP! The wind was knocked out of her as she realized she was falling. Faster and faster. Lower and lower. She noticed much too late that the rope had thinned and snapped under her weight. Escape was futile. She was going to die. A beat passed. She could’ve sworn she saw the others crying as she fell past them. Though she only had a second to process before she was impaled by the shards at the bottom of the pool.

It was silent after the crash. No one knew what to say. After a few moments Rantaro stepped forward, Korekiyo following. He wanted to see what had actually happened to Kirumi. That’s when they saw it. Her body was bloodied and torn. Impaled through her stomach, neck, and right leg, she was destroyed. The poor girl. Rantaro flinched seeing the brutality. Korekiyo’s eyes went as wide as serving platters seeing the state of disarray Kirumi was in. They both turned to each other and went back to the group of remaining participants.

Kaede saw the disturbance in the pair’s eyes and led the rest of the group back to the dorms. “This is too much” she mumbled to herself “What have we gotten dragged into?” Her eyes watered. The spirit of the protagonist had begun to shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post updates on writing and all that on my Twitter sometimes @holtehyde go follow if you want to!


	6. Chapter 2: Ignorant Innocence Is Ill-advised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Ignorant Innocence Is Ill-advised 
> 
> Daily Life
> 
> Day 5

###  Chapter 2: Ignorant Innocence Is Ill-advised 

####  Daily Life

####  Day 5

“RISE AND SHINE URSINE!” The Monokubs voices rung heavy through the speakers. Stress leaking out of every pore on the contestants bodies as they made their way to the dining hall. Tension was high now that the first murder had occurred and they were down two people. Two people knew what the next motive to be released would be. One was apprehensive about the plan. The other was just happy to get their hands dirty. A smile graced the latter’s face as they stood outside the dining hall. They entered the room.

Kaede looked at the door as Rantaro entered. He was late, obviously. “Hey Rantaro!” she smiled at him as he went to his seat.

He waved back with an easy going smile and sat next to Korekiyo at the end of the grand table.

The room’s tension and silence from before broke thanks to Kaede.

Tenko rolled her eyes at Rantaro and complained. “How come you’re so late? Kaede had us wait up for you to start eating.” Her sneer was comical.

Rantaro smiled at Kaede knowing she cared to wait for him. He then turned to face Tenko. “Sorry, I overslept.” He shrugged nonchalantly but had the good grace to offer an apologetic smile.

Tenko went to respond before Miu cut in with overwhelming volume. “YOU OVERSLEPT? REALLY?” Miu exclaimed. “You’re telling me you ‘overslept’ and turned up to breakfast an hour late” Miu glared at him. She seemed more upset about having to wait on breakfast than the fact that he was late to be honest.

He laughed sheepishly and shrugged. “Yeah pretty much. I mean Kaede usually comes by to wake me up so I didn’t think about the time when she didn’t come”

Miu let out an exaggerated sigh and shot a glare at Kaede. Satisfied that her annoyance had been expressed. She filled her plate with breakfast foods.

The aura in the room quickly relaxed despite the gloom. The left over tension surrounding the missing two members of their previous group. Everyone talked and ate together. More gripes were thrown at Rantaro and Kaede for holding the meal up.

Kokichi never seemed to read the room and Rantaro knew it was on purpose. This little shit loved provoking people. “So? When’s the next body gonna drop?” Kokichi asked out loud to no one in particular.

Maki’s eyes narrowed at him as she tensed.

Kaito looked like he just witnessed death itself. And thinking about it, he had just the day before.

Surprisingly Gonta was the one to speak up. “No one else is going to die! Gonta no let his friends die!” he exclaimed. Was he thinking about personally protecting everyone?

Kokichi looked Gonta dead in the eyes. “How are you planning to save everyone? Will you protect them all?” his words came out chilled and brutal.

Gonta puffed up his chest “Yes Gonta will! Gonta will protect everyone!” He smiled so wide and innocent in a way you never would’ve thought a 23 year old man could.

Kokichi rolled his eyes and scoffed but stayed quiet otherwise.

What a naive man. Rantaro looked at him. He almost felt bad.

Breakfast continued with silence and spurts of conversation. As everyone was standing up to leave the room Monokuma swung open the doors and waltzed in. “Upupupupu!” His laugh was full of hardly disguised malice.

There were varying reactions to his sudden appearance. Eyes narrowed, teeth chattered and grinded, tears started forming.

His metallic grin managed to widen. “IT’S TIME FOR A NEW MOTIVE!” his grating high pitched voice shrieked in everyone’s ears.

Glares were sent his way but almost everyone stayed silent. It was like their mouths were sealed shut, tongues tied.

“Get on with it.” Rantaro threatened the bear.

Monokuma frowned at Rantaro but proceeded. “You’ll be gaining back some of your memories for this motive.” his grin returned. “Press the button and happy killing!” he announced before tossing a flashlight at Rantaro and waddling out of the room.

All eyes were on Rantaro, or more accurately, the flashlight in his hands.

“What the shit is that?” Kaito asked in his own obnoxiously loud way.

“I think he said to press the button so why don’t we do that?” Kokichi mocked. His condescending tone agitating the group further.

“But! What if machine is dangerous?” Gonta blurted out, fearful of the strange directions from the bear.

“Awww is the big boy scared?” Kokichi taunted. “How are you supposed to protect us all if you’re scared of a dumb little flashlight?” He recieved glares from his remaining peers.

“Gonta’s right, it could be dangerous,” Shuichi said.

Rantaro spoke up. “Hey I don’t know about you guys but I want to know how I got here. So... I’m pressing the button” he didn’t wait for rebuttals and pressed the button of the flashback light.

A burst of light washed over the room and images flashed through people’s minds. A dank boat smelling of the sea. A high rise modern building. With walls littered in strange blurred portraits and artwork. A limousine long enough to fit a crowd. A book fades into view. But before the pages can be made out Monokuma’s face bursts forward and everything else fades. All that can be seen are Monokuma’s glowing eyes and gleaming teeth before it all blacks out. Then, everyone can see each other again. They’re all back to reality and the flashlight lay crushed on the floor.

Kaede looked dazed. “Did we all see the same thing?” she asked out loud.

“A boat, building, limo, and book?” Shuichi responded.

There were nods of agreement and acknowledgement.

“Looks like it” Rantaro answered for the group.

“What does it all mean?” Tsumugi questioned.

“Obviously it means JACK SHIT!” Miu exclaimed. She laughed triumphantly “Gorgeous girl genius Miu Iruma strikes again!” She grins ear to ear.

“Shut up pig-sty!” Kokichi blurted out at her.

“But..But..” she quieted down.

There was a collective groan among the crowd.

“Let’s just move on. I’m leaving.” Maki deadpanned as she left the others behind. She stalked out of the room and disappeared through the halls.

Tsumugi looked back to the group with wide eyes. “What- what’s going on here?”

Kaito ran out behind Maki. Korekiyo left soon after. One by one everyone left the dining hall to go about their own days despite the dark reality of their situation.

  
  
  


“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Rantaro groaned from his seat. He glared at the mastermind across from him.

The mastermind rolled his eyes at Rantaro. “That’s the plan, deal with it”

Rantaro looked at the figure, “This is stupid. I hope you recognize how stupid this plan is.”

The mastermind shrugged. “I don’t care what you think  _ survivor _ ” 

Rantaro sighed and tossed the papers he was holding on the bed. “Whatever. This idea is a fucking mess.” He glared at the figure. “If it crumbles under you just know, I told you so”. He slowly dragged himself up from his place on the bed and headed out of the room. “Get your shit together  _ Mastermind _ ”

He left the room and headed to his own dorm right as the nighttime announcement rung. 

“BEDTIME URSINE!” The Monokubs shrill voices screeched through the evening air. 

Rantaro sighed in frustration as he sunk into his bed and drifted off.


	7. Chapter 2: Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Ignorant Innocence Is Ill-advised 
> 
> Daily Life / Deadly Life
> 
> Day 6

####  Day 6

“RISE AND SHINE URSINE!” voices burst through the speakers of the monitor.

Rantaro groggily sat up and dragged himself out of bed. He started his morning routine while waiting for Kaede to come knock on his door. Right as he was about to pull out his makeup he heard a familiar knock on his room door. He went over and opened the door to find Kaede in front of him, yet again. “Hey Kaede” he offered a smile and let her in the room. “Why don’t you help me pick out my makeup for today?” he asked and gestured to his makeup supplies splayed across his half-made bed.

She returned his smile and scanned over the makeup layed out in front of them. She hummed in contemplation, “Maybe neutrals today?” she suggested. She held a nude colors palette out to Rantaro and pointed out the tones she thought he could use. “This color could be blended into that one you see?” she rambled on as Rantaro smiled and started on his base makeup.

They talked as Rantaro took his time to complete his makeup. They talked about their friends they’ve made in this situation. They reflected on Ryoma’s death briefly. Well, before they got too emotional and changed the subject. Soon enough Rantaro had finished doing his makeup and they hurried to the dining hall. Hopefully they'd get there at least close to on time.

The pair burst into the dining hall through the large double doors and quickly went to their seats. Pointedly ignoring the stares sent their way. A few people looked as if they were going to say something but seemed to give up and stop themselves.

Miu opened her mouth to talk but Tsumugi shoved a piece of toast in her mouth to halt her words.

“Don’t” she glared at Miu.

Miu chomped down on the toast and pouted. She grumbled a complaint to herself but kept to herself.

Breakfast was relatively uneventful. Everyone was ignoring the blatant elephant in the room that was the new motive. Simple conversations filled the table as the remaining participants ate.

A bell rang throughout the campus, shocking the participants. Monokuma’s voice filled the air. “When are you assholes gonna get around to killing each other?” He complained bitterly.

There were tense reactions all over the dining hall.

Korekiyo spoke up calmly, “It’s only been a day since the last death, has it not?”

Glares and tense looks were sent his way.

Monokuma seemed to pause for a moment but responded soon after. “Just don’t bore me, got it?” there was tense silence “You’ll all die if I get bored”.

The speakers went quiet and everyone looked at each other. Some were in fear, others seemed numb, and others had something else on their minds.

Tsumugi sighed, “This is just plain unfortunate” she frowned.

Kokichi burst out “SEE WHAT YOU’VE DONE KORK! NOW HE WANTS TO KILL US ALL!” his outburst was punctuated by crocodile tears streaming down his face as he whined.

Kaito groaned and lunged at Kokichi, “Shut up!” With no one holding Kaito back he lunged across the table and punched Kokichi hard in the face. He shook out his hand after the impact and sat back down with his arms crossed. He grumbled something unintelligible and groaned in annoyance.

Maki rolled her eyes at Kaito but still glared darkly at Kokichi.

The tension between the three was suffocating the rest of the group. Bit by bit everyone finished their food and left the room to do whatever they did during the day.

Rantaro walked the grounds waiting for his que in the plan. He was sick and tired of the mastermind’s bullshit, only a matter of time until they were gone hopefully. He grumbled to himself and turned a corner.

“When are you going to get this over with?” he asked as he came up behind the mastermind.

“Soon enough” the mastermind replied.

Rantaro rolled his eyes and kept walking. He smiled to himself as he walked away, soon the bother would be gone at least temporarily.

There was yelling coming from the courtyard. That was new. Rantaro rushed over, he saw Kaede and Shuichi rushing over as well. There was a thud and a piercing scream. Then there was silence. Kaede, Rantaro, and Shuichi arrived to the sight of Gonta kneeling over a bloodied Kokichi. Kokichi, who seemed to be breathless on the ground. Himiko was scrambling away from the pair with bruises on her wrists.

Gonta was crying but he seemed enraged.

Himiko ran off with fear in her eyes.

“Gonta what happened?” Kaede asked sweetly, she was hesitant. This situation didn’t look good at all.

Gonta looked over to the trio with tears in his eyes “I-”

“A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!” Monokuma’s voice rang out through the campus.

Shuichi’s eyes widened.

Gonta took off running.

Rantaro stared blankly at Kokichi’s dead body. “Motherfucker-”

####  Deadly Life

The group collected around the courtyard. Reactions to the grotesque corpse in front of them varying from person to person.

Soon after everyone had gathered, Monokuma popped out of nowhere. He had the “Monokuma File” in his small paws. His glowing eyes were filled with dark amusement. “Get to investigating you little shits! After a certain amount of time you’ll have to take part in a class trial to decide the blackened. So get going!” his grin gleamed with malice.

Shuichi seemed to be tearing up as he looked over the file.

Maki looked unbothered at Kokichi’s corpse in front of them. Cold, Maki, Cold.

“THIS IS STUPID!” Miu screamed. “Why are we even doing this?” She whimpered out the question.

“Because we don’t know what Monokuma will do to us if we don’t” Rantaro replied.

All eyes were on the body on the ground.

Kaede stepped up to examine the body. “There’s blood on the back of his head” she observed out loud. She rolled the head to one side or the other, carefully looking over the wound.

Others stepped up to examine the body and surrounding areas. A heavy rock stained with fresh blood was a short distance from Kokichi’s head. There were drips of blood heading away from the scene.

Rantaro rolled his eyes, well this was an easy case. He took in the details of the crime, including the suspicious body. He proceeded to go back to talk to the others that remained in the area.

*DING DONG BIND BONG* The alarm rang out. Monokuma’s voice filled the air. “ALRIGHT MOTHERFUCKERS! IT’S TIME YOU ALL MEET YOUR DEMISE! Oh wait, AHEM. IT’S TIME FOR THE CLASS TRIAL! MEET AT THE MONOKUMA STATUE IN THE FOUNTAIN AND WE WILL START! Remember, attendance IS MANDATORY! Upupupupu~” His laugh filled the air as the speakers clipped out and turned off.

“Well” Rantaro started.

“It looks like it’s time to go figure out who did this” Kaede finished.

Everyone who was there looked her way. They all followed her to the large and comically muscular statue. It was time. Two people knew the outcome of this event. Both of their eyes gleamed in excitement. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m opening fic commissions! Message me on Twitter @holtehyde for requests!


	8. Chapter 2: Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Ignorant Innocence Is Ill-advised
> 
> Class Trial / Execution
> 
> Day 6

“Upupupupu you’ve finally made it!” Monokuma’s voice could be heard throughout the courtroom. “Lucky for you guys I have everything ready for you! Just start debating so you can decide the blackened haHAA”

Shuichi narrowed his eyes at Monokuma and looked to his peers. “So our victim was the Ultimate Supreme Leader: Kokichi Ouma. He died by blunt force trauma to the head and there was a bloody rock nearby. As far as we know, he died moments before we all arrived at the scene.”

Miu groaned loudly. “This is stupid! I don’t want to do this.”

Maki clicked her tongue and glared at Miu. “Suck it up” she moved her gaze to Shuichi. “Where was Gonta? Everyone was at the body discovery announcement but him and Himiko. And we know Himiko showed up during our investigation..” she trailed off slightly.

A few people looked curiously around the courtroom and noticed that Gonta wasn’t there.

Kaede gasped “Wait where is he?”

Monokuma looked livid, or as angry as a plush bear could look. “I said attendance was MANDATORY!” He fumed in his seat. He stood on his wobbly little legs to go find Gonta when the man stumbled down the stairs crying.

“I- Gonta.. Gonta did it! I’m so sorry. Gonta so sorry!” Gonta sobbed on the floor near the room’s entrance. “Gonta saw Kokichi threatening Himiko! Gonta didn’t think he hit that hard!”

Rantaro watched as everyone took in the confession before turning to Himiko. “Himiko, is that what happened before Kaede, Shuichi and I showed up? Is this true?”

Himiko had tears in her eyes as she nodded to confirm.

Rantaro sighed and looked up to Monokuma. “Well I guess we have an answer. We can vote now, yes?”

Monokuma raised his paw to press a button on his control panel. “I guess so!”

“WAIT IT COULDN’T HAVE BEEN GONTA! HE’S TOO NICE!” Kaito yelled out in protest. He stuck his arm out to wave frantically at Monokuma. “WE CAN’T VOTE YET!”

Himiko stuttered out “Just-Just vote already”

Tenko looked over to her “What did you say, Himiko?”

Himiko looked frustrated. “JUST VOTE ALREADY IT WAS GONTA!” She yelled out, tears gushing down her face. “I can’t stand to see him in pain any longer..” she cupped her face in her hands and cried.

Everyone looked shocked by her outburst. Especially Tenko who was put off by her sudden loudness.

“You heard her didn’t you?” Korekiyo addressed Monokuma, “Let us vote now.”

Monokuma widened his eyes and nodded his head. “Alllrighty then! It’s VOTING TIME!” He slammed his paw down onto a button and a voting screen lit up the tablets on the podiums.

Shakily everyone placed their votes. The votes tallied on the big drop down screen. 13 people tallied up. 2 votes for Himiko. A vote for Kokichi. 9 votes for Gonta. And one final vote came in for Rantaro.

“Upupupupuuuu MAAAAJORITY RULES! IT’S EXECUTION TIMEE! THE BLACKENED IS THE ONE AND ONLYYYY … DRUM ROLL PLEASEEE...” A sound effect of drums flooded the room and left as soon as it came. “GONTA GOKUHARAAAAA! Get executed motherfucker.”

The sound of drums filled the air. A vine lashed out and wrapped around Gonta dragging him away. He’s bound to a wooden crucifix by the thorny vines. He’s surrounded by vibrating drums and jungle. The vines gradually tighten around him. They dug their thorns into him and pierced his skin. Monokuma pops up out of a bush with a bazooka in his paws. “EAT BEES BITCH! UPUPUPU” Monokuma pulled the trigger and shot bee after bee after bee directly into Gonta’s skin. The rounds of bees from the bee-zooka plunged into Gonta’s skin exploding with poison. Gonta’s flesh bloated and swelled as the poison seeped out of the bees. His heart pounded and he screamed out until his throat was raw and his heart stopped. There was a pause and silence and then, a bee was shot straight into his forehead and went clear through his skull. A buzz is heard quietly diminishing as the bee flies away from the scene.

“What- what was that?” Tenko looked back from the scene of Gonta’s disfigured corpse to the others in the room.

“Thaaat was AN EXECUTION!” Monokuma replied before letting the others speak. “Now GET OUT of my courtroom before I execute you too!” He spun around and disappeared, bee-zooka and all.

Rantaro walked past the group to meet Angie and Korekiyo by the doors. “Holy shit-”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter @holtehyde !


End file.
